


散装甜饼

by EsiuolL



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, just a collection of one-shots, making out but no sex, written with 24 skills, 开了车库门我就跑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsiuolL/pseuds/EsiuolL
Summary: 一章一块哈里金小甜饼，因为都是发在长毛象的段子所以是3000字以内。再有新的也会继续填充到这里。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. 毛领Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿金的夹克请参考Alpha Industries的黑色B-15毛领修身款，很酷。

金·曷城 — 他今天穿了一件及腰的黑色飞行夹克，因为天冷把拉链拉上了。  
食髓知味 — 真可惜，你看不到他在夹克下若隐若现的细腰了。  
五感发达（视觉） — 但这件夹克是毛领款——你还没见过警督穿带毛领的衣服吧？  
博学多闻 — 准确来说，这是*仿毛*。说起人造纤维的历史……  
五感发达 — 打住！就算是仿毛，它看上去也很好摸。  
你 — 很好摸？有多好摸？  
五感发达 — 我也说不好，但我觉得它摸上去应该很像你们隔壁的那只花猫。  
警督的飞行夹克 — 在阳光的照耀下，毛领泛着柔和的光泽，就像一只毛色光亮的黑猫。  
标新立异 — 等等，曷城警督不是橘猫吗？  
逻辑思维 — ？  
同舟共济 — ？？  
标新立异 — 嗯？你们这什么表情？我说的没错吧？  
你 — 好吧，那就是穿着黑色夹克的橘猫。继续。  
食髓知味 — 借一步说话，你是想像*撸猫*一样摸警督的毛领吗？  
你 — 呃……是的吧。  
食髓知味 — 那还等什么，我们现在就——  
平心定气 — 不。*我们*现在什么都*不*做。  
食髓知味 — 你怎么又来扫兴？？  
同舟共济 — “现在是工作时间，警探。请你表现得*专业*一些。”  
平心定气 — 看吧，这话可不是我说的。  
你 — 可是我真的很想摸。  
争强好胜 — 虽然我很不想承认，但在你摸到之前，他就会用*眉毛*阻止你。  
鬼祟玲珑 — 何必非得从正面进攻呢？我们可以从后面偷偷摸一下，在他转过头之前收手就好了。  
你 — 有道理。  
金·曷城 — 他发现你一直在走神了。  
“又在进行什么*20小时的心灵项目*了，警探？我们该去做例行询问了。”

……

[下班回家后，你和金的公寓]

你 — 你还是忍不住盯着警督的毛领看。  
能说会道 — 问问他。反正他现在没法拿专业不专业来堵你的嘴。  
金·曷城 — 他注意到你一直在看他。  
“怎么了，哈里？”  
你 — “金……我能摸摸你的毛领吗？它看起来好软。”  
金·曷城 — “什么？”他有些难以置信地看着你。  
你 — 你决定用真诚的目光打动他。  
金·曷城 — “……算了，你想摸就摸吧。”  
五感发达（触觉） — 你伸手抚上了金后颈处的毛领。毛绒摸起来很顺滑，就像短毛猫一样。  
博学多闻 — 说起撸猫，猫被抚摸的时候会发出表示舒服的呼噜声。  
食髓知味 — 我们也可以让金发出表示舒服的呼噜声。  
你 — 你将脸埋到了金的颈间。  
五感发达（嗅觉） — 除了淡淡的沐浴露的味道，他身上还散发出一种迷人的气息。  
食髓知味 — 比任何成瘾物都让你*上头*。  
你 — 你湿热的鼻息打在他暴露出来的颈部皮肤上。  
金·曷城 — 他在你的怀抱中略微颤抖。  
五感发达（听觉） — 他的呼吸不再平稳。你甚至能听到他吞咽口水的声音。  
食髓知味 — 你决定好好品尝一下眼前的美味。  
你 — 你开始吮吻起他颈部光滑的肌肤。  
鬼祟玲珑 — 右手还安抚般地揉着他夹克的毛领。  
金·曷城 — “唔……够了，哈里……会留下痕迹的。”  
你 — “怕什么？你不是有高领衫吗？”你又轻轻咬了他一口。  
金·曷城 — 他的胸腔急促地起伏着。  
食髓知味 — 他很*喜欢*这样。继续，让他发出更多美妙的声音。  
你 — 正当你打算再给他种几颗草莓时，警督那沉静的声音透过躯体的共鸣传了过来。  
金·曷城 — “呼……警探，玩够了没？”  
你 — 当然没有，但他这么问有什么用呢？反正我也不会停下的。  
故弄玄虚 — 不对，警督的语气#%#&&*@#*……  
食髓知味 — 让你的脑子歇歇吧，这种时候应该是下半身的主场。  
你 — 你又重重地在金的颈侧亲了一口，发出一阵令人羞耻的水声。  
“怎么会够呢？我——”  
食髓知味 — 操。  
金·曷城 — 他在用手勾着你的腰带。  
“我再问一遍：警探，玩够了没？”  
你 — 你咽了咽口水，但还是说不出任何话。  
金·曷城 — 他将手抚上你的后脑勺，轻轻扯着你的头发把你拉起来，强迫你看着他。  
“我想我们应该换个地方。”  
五感发达（视觉） — 你似乎看到了他一闪而过的狡黠微笑。


	2. 性向发掘

你 — 自从曷城警督承认他是*地下同性恋组织*的一员，你的思绪就没停下来过。  
食髓知味 — 说不定你就在他的狩猎范围内。  
你 — 我？我可以吗？  
强身健体 — 啥？  
你 — 我是说，金会……看得上我吗？  
强身健体 — *他*会不会看上*你*？？  
为什么你那么希望那个瘦巴巴的四眼仔看上你？  
你什么时候喜欢*这样*的*男人*了？  
你 — 嗯？我喜欢金吗？我喜欢男人吗？  
食髓知味 — 你瞟了一眼警督搭在栏杆上的手臂。  
金·曷城 — 西奥人的体毛很稀疏。他裸露的小臂看上去光滑细腻，肌肉线条隐隐约约地随着他的动作显现出来。  
你 — 你深吸了一口气。  
食髓知味 — 你一只手就能握住那两只纤细的手腕。承认吧，你想看警督被你抓住后窘迫不堪的样子。  
你 — 你咽了一口唾沫。  
平心定气 — 在讨论你的性取向问题之前，我建议先把这个精虫上脑的家伙禁言。  
同舟共济 — 插一句，警督真的会因为这种事*窘迫不堪*吗？你忘了他的*权威*了吗？  
争强好胜 — 我们最好不要讨论*权威*问题。  
你 — 好，好，我们只讨论性取向。那么，你们觉得我会喜欢男人吗？  
食髓知味 — 当然！够辣就行！我觉得警督的细腰也特别勾人……  
平心定气 — 你。闭嘴。  
好了，下一位。

（一片寂静）

你 — 你们怎么都不说话了？  
逻辑思维 — 对于你喜欢或不喜欢男人，我都找不到合理的论据。  
博学多闻 — 你脑内关于这方面的知识几乎是空白。  
强身健体 — 如果只是说男人的话，虽然我不愿意承认，但也不是没有可能。  
你 — 所以我该如何判断自己是不是*同性恋*？  
逻辑思维 — 准确来说，应该是*双性恋*，因为你确定自己喜欢女人。  
你 — 好吧，但我们还是没有办法。  
标新立异 — 为什么要拘泥于这些基本的性取向门类呢？你完全可以是*金性恋*（Kimosexual），只因为对方是*金*而心动。  
逻辑思维 — 等等，我们已经快进到是否喜欢金这个问题了吗？你这是默认了我们*喜欢*金？  
你 — 好像这么默认也没什么问题……？金真的好酷。  
逻辑思维 — “金很酷”等价于“我们对他有*那种*喜欢”吗？  
你 — 不知道，但我喜欢和他在一起。他去送尸体那天我感觉心里空落落的。  
五感发达 — 你的目光时不时就会落到他身上，所以身边少了他，你就很不习惯。  
反应速度 — 你不会放过他的任何小动作，所以他不在时，你就失去了观察这些的乐趣。  
从容自若 — 我得说一句，他的存在让你安心。  
你 — 天哪，这是从什么时候开始的？  
从容自若 — 从你们在教堂跳舞开始——  
通情达理 — 从你们一起坐在秋千上吹口哨开始——  
能工巧匠 — 从你们默契地击掌开始——  
同舟共济 — 从你们黄昏时站在阳台上聊天开始——  
坚忍不拔 — 从他用*眉毛*让你折服开始——  
争强好胜 — ……有点出息行吗，受虐狂？  
食髓知味 — 但不得不承认，曷城警督使用他的*权威*时简直辣得不行。他那双戴着手套的手也许更适合拿皮鞭……  
平心定气 — 咳。那么我们的结论是：你喜欢金，对吗？  
你 — 是的，我喜欢金。  
可是他喜欢我吗？  
逻辑思维 — 又回到最初的问题了。  
故弄玄虚 — 我想答案是肯定的，我的陛下。  
强身健体 — 你在健身房举起杠铃的时候，他一定在看着你强壮的肱二头肌。  
眼明手巧 — 你在吊人那里完美的一枪绝对让他惊叹不已。  
循循善诱 — 还记得在席勒的货摊时，警督在有意无意地评价你的着装吗？  
而且他似乎很中意你的*络腮胡*。你想把它剃掉那次，警督明显有在阻止你。  
故弄玄虚 — 还要更早。让我们来回忆一下：他在第一天傍晚的谈话中，就夸了你的皮鞋，还说——  
“我喜欢绿色；它和橙色很配。”  
你 — “绿色和橙色很配”？  
故弄玄虚 — 金就是那抹橙色，而您，我亲爱的陛下，一直穿着这件绿色短夹克。  
你 — 我和金很配……？  
我喜欢这个解读。  
故弄玄虚 — 不仅如此，警督的措辞可进可退。他在*试探*您。  
你 — 那我该怎么办？  
循循善诱 — 当然是用同样的手段试探试探*他*了。  
你 — 你清了清嗓子。  
“嘿，金……”  
金·曷城 — 沉浸在思绪中的警督被你吓了一跳，但迅速恢复了往常的平静神情。  
“嗯？”  
你 — “我有没有说过，你的夹克很酷？”  
金·曷城 — “谢谢，我也很喜欢这件夹克。”他吸了一口烟。  
你 — “而且我喜欢它的橙色——和绿色很配。”你冲警督笑着挤了挤眼。  
金·曷城 — 他愣了一下，随即露出一个了然的微笑。  
“是吗？看来我们对颜色的偏好还挺一致。”  
他看了看表，然后用鞋底把烟熄灭，说：“已经开始变冷了。如果还要聊一会儿的话，不如我们回房间？”  
循循善诱 — 这是某种信号。  
食髓知味 — 是啊，某种*危——险——*的信号。  
你 — “我……我想也是。那我们去……？”  
金·曷城 — “3号房还有嫌疑人，恐怕我那里不太方便进行关于*案件*的谈话。”  
故弄玄虚 — 我敢向您担保，警督根本没打算跟您谈论案件。  
你 — “嗯……我明白了。走吧，警督。”

金·曷城 — 他在你身后带上了房门。  
反应速度 — “咔哒”一声。虽然声音很小，但你绝对听到他按下了*上锁*按钮。  
金·曷城 — “警探，我们说到哪里了？”他浅浅地笑着，就像等待学生回答问题的老师。  
你 — 有一瞬间，你感觉他又在用眉毛控制你了。不然你无法解释为什么仅仅是看着他就让你有些手足无措。  
“我们说到了……颜色……橙色和绿色……”  
金·曷城 — 他似乎对你的回答很满意。  
“啊，没错。”他说，“现在不是*工作时间*，也许我们该谈点像这样的轻松话题。”  
说着，他靠近了几步，饶有兴致地上下端详着你。  
恐怖领带 — 警督的目光落在了你的领带上。  
逻辑思维 — 他要干什么？  
金·曷城 — 他抬手轻轻捏住了领带的中段。  
恐怖领带 — 手套的触感十分顺滑。  
金·曷城 — “领带不错，警探。”他漫不经心地捋着你的领带。  
食髓知味 — 唔噢噢噢噢——  
平心定气 — 冷静点，小家伙。在搞清楚警督要干什么之前，我们不能自乱阵脚。  
故弄玄虚 — 快，说点什么。  
你 — “我还以为你不喜欢这种花里胡哨的风格呢，警督。”  
从容自若 — 我只能坚持到这里了，抱歉。你的领带太紧了。  
金·曷城 — “哦，是吗？”他的脸上浮现出一个意味不明的笑。  
食髓知味 — 那是狩猎者的眼神。  
金·曷城 — 他忽然抓紧了你的领带，把它往自己的方向拉。  
你 — 你不得不向前倾身。  
金·曷城 — 他吻上了你的唇——  
食髓知味 — %￥%#￥&&#@￥%￥@#  
逻辑思维 — 思维系统故障！重复一遍：思维系统故障！  
同舟共济 — 我……我……对不起，我真的没想到警督会——  
平心定气 — ……我只能保证不让你的心脏跳出来。  
金·曷城 — ——然后迅速离开了。他放开了你的领带，重新把手像往常一样背到身后。  
食髓知味 — 你还没有尝够警督的气息。  
金·曷城 — “那么你可能需要重新认识一下我了，警探。”  
你 — 你舔了舔嘴唇。  
争强好胜 — 抓住他的手腕，把他抵在墙上，让他在你的亲吻和触碰中沦陷——  
坚忍不拔 — 或者把自己完全交给他，让他掌控节奏，享受在爱意中*屈服*的感觉——  
你 — 你不再多想，一把将警督揽入怀中。  
食髓知味 — 并回了他一个更加热切的吻。


End file.
